


Belated Surprises (Mercy76)

by Xavirne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belated Birthday, Birthday, F/M, birthday fanfic giveaway, jack morrison x angela ziegler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavirne/pseuds/Xavirne
Summary: Started doing this thing on Tumblr where you can request a fanfic for your birthday. I missed Anon's birthday and, well, turned it into this. Hope you enjoy !





	

Returning from his mission from hell, Jack wanted nothing more than to snuggle on up next to his girl. He needed some fluff and love in his life. Cuddle overloads, holding hands while watching the latest horror movie, tenderly kissing her sweet lips. Yes, all of that was needed.

He spent the past week surrounded by nothing but raider scum, blood, and the deafening ringing of explosives. If he heard one more scream, he'd pull out his resume and start looking for a new job.

Too many bodies were lost to this classified, should have been Blackwatch mission. Jack had no idea why he was thrown into this covert affair that went ugly, fast. He and his squad weren't trained for these kind of things. Okay, so they were, but Jack never liked them.

Using the key she'd given him, Jack welcomed himself in to her apartment.

It was nothing special. It was about 1500 square feet with two bedrooms (one she converted into an at-home office), a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. It was really all she needed. Oh, and there was a coin operated washer and dryer a few floors down in the basement. Jack rigged the machine (with the help of Torb) so that if Mercy put in a penny, it would work. He knew he was cheating someone out of money but one look at the property owner and you knew he'd spend that money on illegal omnic underground battles. Jack had no sound proof but he had a hunch and usually his hunches were spot on.

Upon entering, he heard the familiar sound of running water, as well as Angela's soft humming. She was in the shower.

_Oh yeeeeees._

Rubbing his hands together, Jack peeled off his boots and took a few quick steps down the hallway. It would be a hell of a surprise if he joined her. Plus, he could use a good bath! And Ang was a genius when it came to cleaning every nook and cranny.

However, midway down the hallway, his stomach spoke up.

"Oh that's right," he mused quietly to himself. "I never ate."

He was so excited to get home that he skipped breakfast and hopped on the first flight out. He meant to grab a bagel but the thought of Angela's home cooking made him think twice. Why eat when you can come home to a beautiful girlfriend who feels the urge to cook you a feast at 10AM?

He looked at his watch. 8AM. Close enough.

Retreating to the living room, he swiveled and veered off to the right. He made a bee-line for the fridge. Maybe he'd sneak in a snack.

Prying the black object open, he spied a some almond milk, organic orange juice, and butter pecan creamer. Yup, that shelf was useless. The next one over had butter, jelly, and cream cheese. Below them, salad dressings and other condiments.

Maybe looking at the 'food' stored in the door wasn't the best idea.

His blue orbs panned over to the top shelf. Applesauce, yogurt, pickles, cottage cheese... ewww, nope. Too healthy!

Down a level he went. Eggs, salsa, tomato sauce... He wasn't feeling that shelf either.

A basket of fresh tomatoes (likely from her garden on the balcony), blueberries, a few beers, a cake, leftovers, more yogurt, a sub from her favorite sub shop. Wait, _cake_?! His eyes zipped back over to the container of cake.

It was half-eaten but he didn't care. Gingerly, he pried off the noisy plastic lid and slipped his finger into the whipped cream frosting. Bringing it to his lips, he savored the flavor. "Mmmm!" He purred with delight. Maybe he'd go in for another taste. You know, just to be sure it wasn't poisoned.

While flicking his finger along a side, he admired the colors. Marble cake with white whipped cream frosting with pale orange and yellow roses. There were golden chocolate balls as well as golden glitter sprinkles.

Jack's finger entered his mouth.

_Mmmmmm_! This was absolutely delish.

What was one more finger swipe? He did it again. And with that same now-dirty finger, he plucked off one of the golden chocolate balls. Plopping it in his month, his teeth fell harshly against the ball. It wasn't _just_ chocolate. It was one of those malted milk balls! Score! Even better!

With a pleased grin on his face, he relished that delightful surprise. Letting it melt before he swallowed, Jack took the time to read the cursive text on the cake.

_py_

_hday  
_

_gela!_

What the actual fuck.

Py hday gela. Was that German?

"Py hday gela," he said it out loud. "Did they spell pi wrong? H-day. H-day..." His brows furrowed. "It's that a Sweden holiday?" His nose crinkled. "Wait, I don't know any Scandinavians... do I?" He blinked. "And Gela? The city in Italy? Or did the idiot cake writer mean gala?" His eyes moved toward the calendar on the wall beneath the house alarm. "It's not even March. Who celebrates Pi Day with a Gala this early?"

Worming his finger back into the frosting one last time, he took a good, long, hard look at the cake.

"Yup, nothing. I got nothing."

Lapping the frosting from his finger, he closed the fridge before meandering over to the sink. He didn't want sticky fingers! Plus, it would be hard to explain to Ang why he had orange stains on his finger and frosting smashed between the edges of his nails.

Once tidied up, he clutched his throat. Too many sweets!

He rushed the fridge and yanked it open. Looking around, he ensured that Angela was still in the shower. The sound of running water confirmed this. Knowing the coast was clear, he yanked out the carton of almond milk. Unscrewing the cap, he looked around again. His shifty eyes crawling over edge and lip of the room. If she setup a camera, she'd catch him red handed.

_Looks safe. Bottom's up!_

He put the container's rounded, plastic hole against his lips. Head tilting back, he took a solid gulp of the milk.

Angela always hated it when Jack drank straight from the container but Jack hated wasting a glass for a gulp of milk. So he hid his forbidden, glass-less drinks. He was a real sinner, or so he liked to believe.

Wiping the milk from the corner of his lips, he reapplied the lid. Just as he slid the carton back into the door, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

Eyes wide, he snapped his gaze toward the cake.

"Happy Birthday Angela!"

Beads of sweat consumed his forehead.

"Holy fuck," he panicked.

Quickly, he closed the door and ran over to the calendar. Sure enough, three days back, was a picture of a cake drawn beneath a very specific date. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." His hands pulled at his short blonde hair. " _Fuuuuck_!" With each utterance of the word, he felt himself grow paler and paler.

He forgot his girlfriend's birthday.

_He forgot his girlfriend's birthday!_

The urge to hop in the shower with her was flushed from his system. Racing toward the door, he sloppily put on his boots.

"Shit, shit, shit," he chided. Once they were on good enough, he fumbled out the door. He had to get out of here. She could not know he was back, especially back and empty handed.

Outside the door, he redid the deadbolt. She couldn't know he was there.

Flying down the stairs, he vanished into the streets.

"Dammit, Jack." He was really beating himself up. Her birthday totally slipped his mind. And it wasn't every day you turned 26. Not that 26 was a big deal. It just meant needing your own insurance, which she already had, and having the lowest pricing bracket for renting a car, something Angela didn't need to do anyway. Still, he felt like an ass. "I didn't even call or write," he whined.

In a hasty blur, he started to stalk the nearby stores. Nothing caught his attention. That and if he bought something from one of these shops, she'd know. She, Lena, an Fareeha spent hours drooling at the storefront displays. She would absolutely know when something was purchased.

"But would she care?" He rubbed his chin as he stopped to look at a gorgeous gold necklace. Ang had been ogling that one for weeks, months even!

"But if I was a good boyfriend, I'd have bought it _before_ her birthday. Not after." He pouted, the gesture completely marring his usually handsome features. " _Bleh_." Hands back in his pockets, he stomped away. He'd have to go uptown into the city to find her something.

* * *

The subway ride was painful. He spent most of it chewing on his jacket zipper, a bad habit he picked up when he was letting his mind beat itself up.

"'scuse me," a child's hand graced his fingertips. "Mister, I believe this is your stop?"

"My what?" He blinked down at the freckle-faced redhead. "Huh?"

"You bought a ticket for this stop. The doors are going to close if you don't hurry up."

Jack twirled around and ducked just a bit. Sure enough, the lassie was right. "Shi-i-i-eeps. Thanks, kiddo." He muckled her hair before bolting out the closing doors. He barely made it through, the tail ends of his jacket just missing the harsh metal edges of the door.

With a large huff, Jack turned his face up toward the looming directory. He hated using this things but he needed ideas. Circling it twice, he eventually gathered up the courage to approach it. Hand against the warm glass, he clicked on 'women.' He didn't know what it would pull up but he was truly desperate.

"Shoes." Disgust washed over him. "Yeah no." He swiped left. "Lingerie." Jack waggled his brows. " _Meeeow_ ," he purred. But he wasn't sure that would be an appropriate 'I fucked up and forgot your gift.' Then again, fucked up- _fuck_ -was in the statement tied to it. He pocketed that idea. It would be his 'if all else fails' gift.

After scrolling through all the options, Jack opted for either jewelry or a household item. Last year he bought her an expensive dress with matching shoes. The year before that, a hair pin from Japan as well as a private reservation for the Sushi House in this city. Before that? Well, it was a custom designed pistol. And the other time it was this one hat she'd been eyeing for weeks.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Engagement ring?" Would that be too much? This was their fifth year together. And he wasn't getting any younger.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he shook his head. "Yeah, no. Not yet. That can wait another year."

It wasn't that Jack feared commitment. No, it was actually simpler than that. He feared she'd say no. Okay, so that was the lie he told himself. The real reason he didn't want to slip a ring on her finger was because he knew exactly what it would do to an already fraying relationship. Gabriel Reyes, his once upon a time best friend, would _definitely_ cut all ties with him. And with Gabe's mood swings lately, adding a shiny ring to the mix would just push him over the edge. The UN officials of Overwatch already told Jack nothing drastic as they didn't want to have to deal with the repercussions.

"Bleh," he waved his hands over his head. "I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just go home and ask her what she wants. Tell her she can have anything and I'll get it." Then his jaw tightened and he frowned. "No, that's not special. Not at all..."

It was absolutely hopeless. He had no idea what to get the woman he loved. And, to make it worst, he had to be home before 10AM, as that's the time he gave her for arrival.

_Less than an hour..._

Perhaps he should... no, he couldn't do that. He couldn't lie and say he had a layover or an issue, especially not this late in the game.

_Traffic?_

But that would only buy him an extra hour.

Grim look on his face, Jack slammed his fist into his open palm. "You can do this, Jack. You've been to hell and back. One birthday gift isn't going to kill you." Clicking the edges of his watch, he set his timer. "Fifty minutes. I can do this. For her, I must."

* * *

The light rap-tap-tap on the door instantly brought a smile to her face. She knew _exactly_ who that was.

Still, it never hurt to err on the side of caution. Engaging the eye-hole, she giggled at the larger than life nostril that was the only thing in her view. " _Jack_ ," she stifled her laugh, "you're gross."

"All the more reason to let me in," he purred from behind the door.

"Yeah," her lips hummed, "I don't know about that. Give me three good reasons as to-"

The door's locking mechanism clicked.

"CHEATER!"

As the door jarred open, she slammed her weight into it. "I SAID THREE REASONS!" With all her might, she tried to keep her boyfriend from entering.

" _Well_ ," he stopped struggling, not wanting to hurt her, "first things first. I'm the sexiest man alive."

" _Yeah okay_ ," she huffed while rolling her eyes. Rolling around to the edge of the door, she spied Jack through the narrow crack.

His blue gaze fell on her. Squeaking, she closed the door back on him.

"Because I love you more than anything else in this world. You're the shining sun on my rainy days, the laughter among the bombs, and the light of my life. And, despite your best attempts, I know you love me too. And the only reason you're keeping me locked out is because I didn't call you on your birthday."

Angela caught her breath. Interest piqued, she leaned into the closed door more. What... what would his excuse be?

"I have no excuse. I," Jack rubbed the back of his neck, "I forgot."

The door creaked open. There, standing in the doorway, was Angela in a simple yellow and white sundress. She looked gorgeous, as always.

She shook her head. " _Jack_ ," her head flopped to the side, "you do know I don't care about _those_ little things, right?"

"But I care," he stepped forward, falling perfectly within her personal bubble. Rubbing noses, he forced a smile. "And I feel like shit for forgetting."

In seconds, her hands were racking through his hair; they massaged him, pulled out all the stress, all the worry. " _Jack_ ," she cooed lightly, "having you back, and in one piece, is the best gift you could give me." Her full pair of matte pink lips fell against his light blonde stubble.

"Oh?" His brow hitched. "Then I suppose I ought to give these to give these away?"

Her brows furrowed, but only for a second. Soon a full bouquet of gold, orange, and white roses filled her view. With a gasp, she leaped forward to snatch up the flowers. "Heavens, no," she chided with a cold glare, "I love these." Turning her nose up, she scampered into the kitchen and found a vase. "To think you would dare give these away," she teased.

"What about this then?" He held up a black glossy bag. It had no logo embossed on it and the lack of color really made it hard to guess just where it came from.

"Jack," Angela sidestepped from the counter where she placed the flowers, "you did... you didn't have to get me anything." Nervously, she approached the mysterious package. "Really, the roses were enough."

"No," Jack shook his head. Hand running through his blonde hair, he pouted. "I wanted to get you sunflowers, your favorite, but the florist was fresh out of them. Couldn't just give you roses so I had to add in a little extra."

Blush growing on her face, she squirmed beneath his endearing blue stare. He was perfect. Everything about him was perfect. He was the passion her life had missed out on for so many years. He was the person who gave her hope. Lifted her spirits. Let her fly, fly higher than she could before.

"Here."

Receiving the bag, her bewildered gaze fell back on him. It was heavier than it looked. What... what on earth was in this?

Tucking the loose strand of fringe behind her ear, she took a seat on the cream colored couch. Patting it, she waited for Jack to join her before digging into the bag.

She was being shy, which just made her cute as hell. "Go on," he encouraged her.

Gingerly, Angela's digits fiddled with the tissue paper. Pulling back the silver, crinkly material, she spied a small black box. Large wrinkle forming between her brows, she pulled it out. Slowly, she undid the silver bow that kept the box shut.

Breath held, she opened it.

She gasped. Water started to flood her azure orbs. Her cheeks began to spot with red patches that soon ran down her neck.

"J-Jack," her watery gaze fell on him. "I-I can't," her lip quivered as her eyes trembled.

"I insist," he purred while slipping his hands into the box. Between the cotton sat a golden bracelet laced with at least a hundred tiny diamonds. It shimmered and sparkled in even the dimmest of light. It had to cost a fortune.

As he pulled it out, he undid the clasp. "May I?" Her light nod brought a sheepish smile to his face.

Wrist portrayed before him, he wrapped that lithe bracelet around and around until it dangled loosely.

Clasping it, Angela brought her wrist close to her heart. " _Jack_ ," her voice was but a whisper, "it's beautiful."

Pushing back her loose hair, he rubbed her cheek lightly with his thumb. "There's more," his smile was contagious.

"M-more?" She was flustered. "I... I don't need more."

"Just keep digging," he teased before pulling her into his chest.

Leaning against him, Angela's body soon heated to his level. Cozy, comfortable, she smiled up at him. "You really d-"

Lips kissing hers, she blushed.

"But I did," he whispered.

Again, her hands went into the black bag. This time they bumped up against... another box. This one was another perfect square. Brow cocked, she twisted her head back to look at Jack. "Don't tell me it-"

"Go on, look." He was chewing his lip, easily making him look like a kid again. The way his eyes sparkled made her heart skip a beat. He was so in love. And in love with her.

Chewing her lip in return, she broke the tap with the flat edge of her golden nails. "This better not be anot-"

Her jaw relaxed before falling open.

"J-Jack?" Her head swiveled around. Soon she was turning around on his lap. "Are you... are you serious?!" She pawed lightly at the black shirt he wore. "Is this... are you really?!"

Cupping her face between his hands, he planted a kiss square on the tip of her nose. "Look outside and you tell me."

Springing from the couch, Angela flew to the door. Yanking it open, a shriek echoed throughout the building.

"OH MY GOD!"

Jumping, she was jumping up and down. Pulling at her face, she couldn't stop beaming. She couldn't believe it. Was this... was this?!

"Jack!" She flew back into the living room. Ripping him off the couch, she brought him back to the door. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" She couldn't contain her excitement. She was glowing from head to toe and her grin continued to spread from ear to ear. "But... how?!"

Oh she didn't care. Scooping down, she pulled the wicker basket from the box. Carrying it inside, she plopped it smack dab in the middle of the room before flopping beside the basket.

"Eee!" She squealed.

"Well pick 'm up," Jack grabbed the box from the hallway before closing the door and joining her on the floor.

Chewing her lip again, Angela's slowly extended her hand. "Wh-what if he doesn't like me?"

"It's a kitten, Ang." Jack's face went flat. "Kittens don't hate anyone." Then he smirked. "Well, except my father."

She chuckled as her hands collided with the ceaseless amount of fluff. "Oh my god, so soft."

"Like Skippy," Jack quipped.

"But this one is mine?!" She wasted not a second more. Scooping the precious kitten into her arms, she coddled it with love. "Eeee," she squeaked again. "What should I call him?"

"That's up to you. But Avery and Skippy are off the table."

"Well duh," she turned her nose up at him, "they are our pets on the farm." Nuzzling the kitten against her face, she beamed over at Jack. "But how did you get approval?"

"Manager said no dogs. So I hounded him about _cats_. He said so long as they're well-groomed and doesn't make a ton of noise, you can have cats."

She was so worried about the kitten in her hand that she missed something. "Uh, Angel."

Angela looked over at Jack. "Mmm?"

"Better check the basket again."

She looked down.

Not only did she have a pale orange kitten, but there was also a lovely white female curled up along the backside of the basket.

"T-two?!" She dove in to rescue the forgotten one. "I get to have two?!"

"Well when you're not home, I figured he'll need a friend."

"Jack!" Cats on the floor, she dove forward and tackled him right against the rug. Drowning him with kisses, she started to cry. The happy kind of cry.

"What?" He mused, enjoying this side of her.

" _Th_ -thank you." Head falling against his beating heart, she laid there with a smile on her face as her hands stroked the soft kittens that now nibbled on Jack's fingers.

He punched her chin lightly. "Ang," little creases formed beneath his eyes, "you don't have to thank me, you nut. That's kinda what I'm supposed to do."

Ang rolled her eyes. "Well I don't really know what's typical. You are my _first_ boyfriend, after all."

"Better be the last one too," he sat up some so he could kiss her again.

"I suppose I'd be okay with that," she returned the kiss. Drawing a heart on his chest, she rolled off of him and circled her body around the kittens. "I love you," she smiled over at him.

"I love you too." Jack's hand rubbed her back. "Oh, and," he chuckled, "happy belated birthday."


End file.
